Megan
Megan-(Jej prawdziwe imię to Masha ,jednak woli używać swojego drugiego imienia Megan ,jednak woli po prostu Meg) Suczka ,skrzyżowana Husky Syberyjski i kundel.W psim patrolu jest odkrywcą. Suczka jest dość wysoka i bardzo szczupła. Swoją piękną i unikalną urodę odziedziczyła po mamie ,jednak kolorystykę po ojcu. Jej sierść jest średniej długości ,jedwabista i lśniąca. Koloru jest żótego ,popadającego w pomarańcz. Pyszczek i trochę podbrzusze są białe ,jej ogon jest długi i bardzo puchaty z białym pędzelkiem. Jej przednie łapy mają białe skarpetki. Na pyszczku ma białe piegi. Jej atrybutem są piękne niebiesko-cyjanowe oczy okrążone dwoma długimi rzęskami. Na codzień nosi brzoskwiniową obrożę ,z odznaką na której jest mapa skrzyżowana z lupą na jasno pomarańczowym tle. Suczka jest bardzo pogodna i często szczęśliwa. Gdy trzeba jest bardzo odważna. Czasami ma zły dzień. Jest też tajemnicza. Lubi dziewczęce hobby ,jednak czasami woli pobrudzić się w błocie lub po prostu zachowywać się jak chłopak. Silna emocjonalnie i nie płacze za często. Jest to rzadkość. Skromna i zaradna ,pomocna. Dla wrogów jest sarkastyczna i oschła czasami ją ponosi i jest ostra i bezlitosna. Inni uważają ,że jest słodka. Nie zakochuje się ,jeżeli już to jest to miłość ,która nie przeminie za tydzień. Nie jest twardzielką ,jednak nie jest też wielką fanką kobiecości ,mimo iż jest dziewczęca. Bardzo lubi się śmiać. Jest realistką. Megan żyjąc w Rosji nauczyła się żyć w mroźnych warunkach ,dlatego nie przeszkadzą jej minusowe temeratury. Jest wygimnastykowana i bardzo dobrze wspimna się na drzewa gdzie spędza większość czasu. Potrafi przekonywać do siebie inne pieski. Jest teś silna ,ale najsilniejsza nie jest ,szybka...no w sumie też jest. Nie ma silnych szczęk ,jednak ma bardzo ostre przednie kły. Dosyć ładnie śpiewa i tańczy. Jest dobra w piłkę nożną ,jednak nie doruwnuje Heli. Masha urodziła się w jednej z Rosyjskich chodowli. Jej rodzice po urodzeniu odeszli. Suczka została sama ,jednak dawała sobie radę. W wieku 6 lat została zmuszana przez swojego byłego właściciela do modelingu. Na początku Meg to się podobało ,jednak jej pan zmuszał ją do bycia arogackiej i pysznej suni. Wszyscy hą podziwiali jednak gdy ją poznawali nienawidzili jej. Postanowiła przeprowadzić się do Adventure Bay i zacząć nowe życie pod swoim drugim imieniem Megan a przeszłość zachować w sekrecie. Tam poznała psicałą patrol ,gdzie Ryder ją przyją. Obecnie jest odkrywcą. * Urodziny obchodzi 5 marca. * Jej prawdziwę imię brzmi Masha ,jednak nawet najbliżsii przyjaciele o tym nie wiedzą TYLKO ONA o tym wie i trzyma to w sekrecie ,gdyż jej imię częściowo ujawnia jej pochodzenie oraz nienawidzi go. * Pochodzi z Rosji i ma rosyjski akcent ,jednak tyle lat mówienia innym językiem nauczył ją mówić bez akcentu. * Czasani zapomina ,że nie jest w ojczystym kraju i mówi jakieś słowo po rosyjsku ,wtedy miesza się i najczęściej jak najszybciej zmienia temat. * Jest tak samo piękna jak Vicotria. * Jej marzeniem jest ,aby zostać piłkarką ,i aby uczyła ją Hela. Meg uważa suczkę za wzór. *W lidze Bayern Mocjien jest środkowym obrońcą. *Z Psiego Patrolu to ona jest najbardziej odporna na ujemną temepraturę. *Kocha zimę. *Ona i Jax to para. *Podkochiwała się w Chello. *Gdy pieski (samczyki) zorganizowali konkurs miss psiej piękności, zajęła ona 1 miejsce egzekwo z Victorią. Sczeniak PL-''' 'Sczeniak Org-' '''Obecnie PL-Paulina Ignasiak (Paulla) Obecnie Org-SIA (Songbird Serenade MLP Movie) |-|Moje Prace= Megan.png|Profilówka Meg xD Megan2.png|Obecne okropne ID ,ale lepszego nienarysowałam ;-; 1519411509536.png|Jeszcze za czasów gdy była modelką w Rosji. 1520160289690.png|Gdy zdobyła swój pierwszy złoty medal. Untitled6.png 1520277167089.png|Ona i Hela grają w piłkę. 1531899082745.png|Taka malutka główka Meg po lewej stronie koło Misty xD Untitled40.png|Czeladź dzień 23 |-|Prace Innych= 1519414722113.png|Aryśliczna Meg od Chye ❤���� 1520167268977.png|Super rysunek narysowany ToyFreddy ❤ 1520752957797.png|Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1. OMD To jest piękne! Słodziachne very cute xD Arcydzieło!❤ Megan_lyies.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Aww uloce :3 Hela is kicking ball at mach.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji mundialu w Rosji 2018.OMD Cudne ��❤ 03BE1E33-17DD-40C1-BD0E-9074344A26EF.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 30 Spotkanie z przyjaciółmi sliczne ������ Megan in miss outfit.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Megan w stroju miss XXI wieku. Megaśniieee ������ Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Odkrywcy Kategoria:Odkrywca Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Kundek Kategoria:Syberiany Husky Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Kundel x Husky Syberyjski Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Piłkarka